filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Cinéma expérimental
Le cinéma expérimental est un art catégorisé entre les arts plastiques et le cinéma traditionnel. C'est un art en marge de l'industrie et du système commercial. Souvent esthétiquement hors-norme, il n'obéit pas à des règles pré-définies. Comme pour toute discipline sa définition peut être sujette à discussion. De nombreux termes ont d'ailleurs servi à désigner tout ou partie du cinéma expérimental. Le cinéma expérimental a des courants et des écoles. On peut citer par exemple le cinéma underground, le cinéma structurel, l'école du corps, ou les recherches de l'Oucipo sur la cinématographie potentielle. L'histoire du cinéma expérimental commence avec le précinéma, et court jusqu'à aujourd'hui, constituant ainsi un pan entier à côté du cinéma. Ce cinéma parallèle, ce deuxième cinéma, encore assez peu connu, était depuis sa scission d'avec le cinéma commercial et industriel, vers les années 30, presque totalement absent des histoires officielles du cinéma. Ce n'est paradoxalement qu'avec l'arrivée du numérique, dans les années 2000, que le cinéma expérimental ressort enfin de l'ombre, grâce notamment aux nouvelles technologies d’affichage et de réalisation en direct qui permettent une collaboration étendue avec d’autres disciplines, en premier lieu, la musique et la danse. Aujourd'hui, une ouverture possible se trouve dans l'art contemporain sous la forme d'installation vidéo ou pellicule, ou encore d'investissement direct de la salle de projection comme dispositif symbole du cinéma. On peut pour cela citer les artistes Pierre Huyghe, Philippe Parreno, Matthew Barney, Isaac Julien, Douglas Gordon... Voir aussi *Vito Acconci *Kenneth Anger *Martin Arnold *Joseph Beuys *Michael Blum *Jean-Louis Boissier *Patrick Bokanowski *Jonathan Borofsky *Stan Brakhage *Peter Campus *Pip Chodorov *Hugo Cleis *Gérard Courant *Rodolphe Cobetto-Caravanes *Guy Debord *Dérapage *Maya Deren *Louis Dupont *Daniel Eisenberg *Hollis Frampton *Sylvain George *Jean-Luc Godard *Jann Halexander *Thomas Hirschhorn *Isidore Isou *Allan Kaprow *Kurt Kren *Peter Kubelka *Rémi Lange *Maurice Lemaître *Roland Lethem *Sebastien Loghman Adham *Rose Lowder *Len Lye *Chris Marker *Norman McLaren *Jonas Mekas *Bruce Nauman *Métamkine *Werner Nekes *Dominique Noguez *Dennis Oppenheim *Nam June Paik *Jacques Perconte *Patrick Rebeaud *Hans Richter *Pipilotti Rist *Peter Rose *Martha Rosler *Roland Sabatier *Lucia Sanchez *Paul Sharits *Jack Smith *Pierrick Sorinhttp://www.pierricksorin.com *Lionel Soukaz *Systaimehttp://www.systaime.com *Shuji Terayama *Peter Tscherkasskyhttp://www.tscherkassky.com *Steina Vasulka *Woody Vasulka *Dziga Vertov *Andy Warhol ---- *avant-garde *cinéma militant *cinéma et vidéo amateurs *film expérimental *lettrisme *situationnisme *Super_8 ---- *Alle Macht der Super 8 *Archives du cinéma expérimental d'Avignonhttp://www.afea.net *Collectif jeune cinémahttp://www.cjcinema.org *L'Etnahttp://www.etna-cinema.net *Light conehttp://www.lightcone.org Le cinéma dans l'art contemporain *The Cremaster Cycle, cycle en cinq volets de Matthew Barney *Isaac Julien *Philippe Parreno *Bill Viola *Michael Snow *Gary Hill Liens externes * Exprmntl.net, encyclopédie générale d'art audiovisuel * Flicker * Cinovid, database for experimental film and video art * UbuWeb, "UbuWeb is pleased to present dozens of avant-garde films for your viewing pleasure." * Slash Zone audiovisuel * Light Cone, distributeur de films expérimentaux * Collectif Jeune Cinéma, distributeur de films expérimentaux * L'Etna, atelier de cinéma expérimental, Paris * VIDIOATAK Production cinema audio video - Production cinema audio video francophone * French Trash Touch Systaime - Audio video Artist francophone * - 1M - - Films de 1 minute issus d'essais stricto sensu Sources principale de cet article Basé notamment sur les travaux de Mario Scolas sur un projet encyclopédique. Catégorie:Genre cinématographique